Psychedelic Valentine's
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Psyche is a cupid who is constantly botching his jobs. He has only one more chance to keep from screwing up or he'll have to hand in his bow forever. Of course, luck would have it that he runs into Shizuo and Izaya. For Valentine's Day. Shizaya.


**In honor of Valentine's Day, I decided to write this beautiful piece of work with my favorite pairing Shizaya. Of course, I had to throw in a little twist. I have to say, I love the characters that were spawned from the Durarara character songs and I thought, "What better way to use them then in this?" For those of you who don't know, Psyche is based off the cover art of "Psychedelic Dreams", the OST for the series. Taking this drawing of Izaya, fans named him Psyche and gave him a completely different personality. Delic is also on the cover of Psychedelic Dreams, modeled after Shizuo, and Tsugaru and Hibiya are modeled off of Shizuo and Izaya's character song art. The same goes for Gaku, Linda, and Toki (Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri). I hope you enjoy this and Happy Valentine's Day to all of you!**

Psychedelic Valentine's

A Durarara one-shot

"Psyche? Psyche, for goodness sake's, where are you?" a young man called out as he walked through a long, white hallway.

The man's name was Tsugaru and he was dressed in simple blue traditional Japanese clothing highlighted on the edges with white. His eyes matched his robe and his hair was light and blonde, shining no matter what angle the light hit it. He was truly a curious man but the most interesting thing about him was the pair of wings on his back.

Tsugaru was a cupid and belonged to a small organization of cupids that lived in a world separate from the one we call home. Now, the cupids had a certain duty to fulfill in our world and that duty was to enflame the hearts of those in need of passion. Sometimes, humans needed a little push and, of course, arrows did just the trick. Each year on the humans' Valentine's Day, the cupids would come to the human world and give certain humans a push in the right direction. Sometimes it was easy, sometimes not so much. Regardless, Valentine's Day always went off without a hitch or any problems…

Well, except for one small problem…

This problem was named Psyche.

Now, Psyche was a sweet cupid and definitely meant well when it came to his job but he tended to be scatter-brained and would sometimes make a mess of things. When he got involved, Valentine's Day would end up turning into a strange spoof of Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and everyone else would have to clean up the mess that Psyche accidentally made. Many thought that the poor cupid wouldn't be allowed near a bow and a quiver of arrows again.

However, they were wrong.

This year, Psyche was going to be put on assignment and it would be stressed to him that he would only stay on his assignment and get the job done without messing with other matters.

That is, if he could be found…

At the moment, Tsugaru was having a hard time finding his fellow cupid and had been looking all over for him.

"Psyche!" Tsugaru called out. "Psyche, where are you? We start in fifteen minutes!"

"Tsu-chan!" a small voice squeaked and a head poked itself down from the ceiling, pink eyes sparkling happily. The cupid leapt down from his spot on the ceiling and embraced the other cupid, a bright smile on his face.

This cupid was the infamous Psyche who had made himself known through all of the messes he made. He was a good head and a half shorter than Tsugaru and had raven hair and bright pink eyes. He wore a fur-lined white coat, buttoned up by a few pink buttons. His pants were white as well as were his shoes, aside from the soles which were pink. A pair of hot pink headphones hung from his neck, the cord winding into his pocket.

"There you are," Tsugaru said, patting the other cupid's head. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, Tsu-chan," Psyche pouted, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry I made you look everywhere for me… I was just thinking that I should stay out of the way since Hibiya probably won't assign me a couple today."

"That's why I was looking for you," the tall blonde cupid said. "Hibiya has decided to give you a second chance. You're on assignment today, Psyche."

The pink-eyed cupid blinked twice, surprised. "I… what?"

"You're back on assignment," Tsugaru repeated and began to lead the smaller cupid down the hall. "Quick, we need to hurry. Hibiya doesn't have that much patience this year."

Psyche followed obediently behind, slightly puzzled. He was being given a second chance? He had thought he would be out of a job after the last slip (it involved a narwhal, a can of tuna, and a very unfortunate French tourist). Why would Hibiya even _think _of assigning him again?

Tsugaru led the smaller cupid to the assignment room where a man, only slightly taller than Psyche, sat in a regal looking throne. He had raven hair, just like the pink-eyed cupid, and had deep brown eyes. His brown cloak settled comfortably on his shoulders and behind his back, framing his white clothing beneath. On top of his raven locks, he wore a golden crown and his wings were stretching in and out, in and out in impatience. His brown eyes slid over to the two cupids that entered and he stood, folding his wings expertly into his cloak.

"Psyche, Tsugaru, there you are," Hibiya, the self-proclaimed prince of the cupids (hey, no one argued with him), said as he approached them. "Psyche, as Tsugaru has probably already told you, you're back on assignment."

"Why?" Psyche asked, his voice a squeak. "You were really mad last year. I didn't think you'd assign me to anyone this year…"

"At first, that was the case," Hibiya said and Psyche cringed. "But due to some outside in-put…" he glanced at Tsugaru. "and some thinking, I decided that it would be best if you get an assignment this year."

"Tsu-chan!" Psyche gasped, grasping Tsugaru's robe. He only knew of one person that would plead for him and that would be the taller cupid. "You didn't have to say anything to him, really!"

"Don't worry about it, Psyche," Tsugaru smiled, patting the other's head. "I know you love doing this every year so I decided to put in a good word for you. It makes you happy and I like seeing you happy."

Psyche blushed and nodded his head. "O-okay… Thanks, Tsu-chan…"

"Now, let's go ahead and start the assignments," Hibiya said, clapping his hands with authority. "Delic, do you have the assignments?"

A man who looked almost the same as Tsugaru, save for the pink eyes and white and pink suit, walked out, holding scrolls in his arms. "Yes. I do."

"'Yes, your…?'" Hibiya cupped a hand to his ear.

"Yes, your highness," Delic growled, his ears most likely turning red in anger under the earphones he wore.

"Good," Hibiya smiled. "Who's first?"

Delic unraveled the first scroll and cleared his throat. "Gaku," his voice boomed out and a young cupid descended from the tall ceiling.

The young cupid had dark hair and large green shades over his green eyes, his expression nervous. "Yes?"

"You have been assigned to an easy one this year," Delic said, handing the scroll to the cupid. "Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sturluson. I doubt you'll need much to get the doctor started."

"Ah, I see," Gaku said, relieved. "Thank you." The green cupid flew off, leaving for his mission.

"Next assignment goes to Linda," Delic announced and a young blonde cupid materialized out of nowhere, making Psyche jump.

"You called?" Linda smiled, straightening his white jacket.

"Here's your assignment," Delic handed the scroll to the other cupid. "Masaomi Kida and Saki Mikajima."

"Again?" Linda asked, wrinkled his nose. "But I had them last year."

"If I recall, last year you said that you loved supervising the two of them," Hibiya said from his throne. "Or would you rather give up your position?"

Linda glared at the prince and then shrugged, placing a smile back on his face. "Oh well. I like the Masaomi kid. He reminds me of myself. I'll be right back!"

The cupid disappeared with a poof and Delic rolled his eyes.

"Need to keep a leash on that one…" the blonde snorted and took out another scroll. "Toki."

A small female cupid came in, walking through the wall to meet Delic. "Yes?" she asked shyly, her green eyes shimmering with nervousness behind her glasses.

"Your assignment this year deals with Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki," Delic said, handing the scroll to the girl. "I know you'll do a good job as usual."

"Arigatou," Toki nodded and walked off, disappearing through another wall as she left.

"Last assignment," Delic said and looked at Psyche, internally wincing. Delic held out the scroll to Psyche as if the thing were a ticking time bomb. "Psyche, you have been assigned to Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara. Only focus on those two and those two alone, got it? No straying this time."

Psyche nodded eagerly, taking the scroll. "I'll do my best!"

Delic grimaced and backed away, as if the smaller cupid was some sort of atomic bomb (which, given Psyche's record, wasn't very unreasonable).

"I know you'll do great this time," Tsugaru told the smaller cupid, patting him on the head.

"Thanks, Tsu-chan," Psyche smiled, giving the taller cupid a small kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck!" With that, he flew off to the human world.

"Get the back-up team," Hibiya sighed, rubbing his temples. "We have at least twenty minutes until everything goes sour…"

…

Psyche flew through the streets of Ikebukuro, invisible to all as he headed towards Raira Academy. Two quivers were set securely on his back and he held a bow in his hand, his wings stretching out gracefully to catch the air. He referred to his school, looking at the pictures of the high-schoolers he was looking for. This Mikado boy looked like a very timid young thing; he was probably easy to pick out. As for Anri… Psyche's eyes bugged out of his head. Good lord, look at that rack! He shook his head, trying to keep his innocent mind. He knew for sure that he would be able to find her.

When he got to Raira, he felt that he was in luck. Classes were done for the day and all of the students were going home, Mikado and Anri included. Psyche recognized them immediately and flew towards them, hovering behind as they walked home.

"S-so… Sonohara-san…" Mikado stuttered nervously. "Um… You know, Masaomi is going on a date with Mikajima-san tonight."

Anri nodded quietly, not making eye contact.

"So… um… I was wondering…" Mikado stuttered and Psyche mentally urged him on. Yes, yes. Come on, you can do it!

"Wondering what?"

"Uh… I was wondering if you… if… um… if you had seen that new anime with the… um… school girl and the… pandas… and… yeah…"

Psyche groaned. What was wrong with this kid? He was in desperate need of a push. Psyche expertly reached behind his back and pulled an arrow out of a quiver. As he prepared to knock it, he noticed what kind it was and quickly put it back. That wasn't one of the usual love arrows, it was an arrow meant for strengthening the friendship between two people instead of making sparks fly.

"Almost botched the job there…" Psyche giggled to himself and pulled the proper arrow out, knocking it and aiming it at Mikado's back. "One… two… three!"

Psyche released the arrow and the tip sunk into the teenager's back, slowly dissipating as the magic started to take effect. Mikado's shy grey eyes suddenly had a different light to him and he stared at Anri for a second, completely breathless.

Anri noticed that he had stopped and turned to him, concerned. "Ryuugamine-kun…?"

"Sonohara-san!" Mikado gasped, grabbing the girl's hands quickly and dropping to one knee.

"R-Ryuugamine-kun?" the girl gasped, confused at his behavior.

"Sonohara-san… Anri-chan, I… I like you," Mikado admitted, blushing slightly. "I like you a lot. I was just wondering if, maybe…"

Psyche floated up to the boy's ear, willing to help out a bit. "Ask her out to dinner," he whispered.

"Would you go out to dinner with me?" Mikado asked. "Please? It… it is Valentine's Day, after all…"

Anri blinked, surprised at the question. Her cheeks were a deep red and her eyes were darting around as she tried to think of what to do.

"I… I wouldn't mind…" she finally said, her voice barely a whisper.

Mikado smiled and stood up, still holding one of Anri's hands in his own as they walked off. "Does Russia Sushi sound good to you? I hear they have a special today…"

Psyche smiled to himself as the pair walked off, talking to each other and occasionally laughing at something that had been said. He flew off, feeling accomplished. He had finished a job without messing anything up! He couldn't wait to tell Tsugaru, the other cupid would be so proud of him!

As he flew off, he failed to hear an angered roar and the mischievous jeering from two of Ikebukuro's most feared men. Out of nowhere, a stop sign landed right in front of Psyche, a shriek of fear coming from the cupid's lips. A voice then reached his ears.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, you missed again~!" a sing-song voice chuckled.

Psyche looked over to see a man who looked amazingly like Hibiya and Psyche himself standing only inches away from the stop sign. The man wore all black and his eyes were a frightening red. The cupid could only see some sort of mischief in those blood-red eyes and, to be truthful, it scared him.

"I wouldn't have missed if you stopped moving!" a voice roared and Psyche looked over to see a blonde man who closely resembled Tsugaru and Delic. This man, however, was dressed in a bartender uniform and his eyes were hazel.

"But isn't that the point?" the Psyche look-alike chuckled. "What fun is a game of cat and mouse if the mouse never moves?"

"I'm going to kill you," the Tsugaru look-alike growled. "Today will be the day that I finally kill you, IZAAAYAAAAAA!"

Psyche moved out of the way as Shizuo, the strongest man in Ikebukuro, brought down a traffic light to hit Izaya with. Izaya dodged out of the way, jumping over the light as if it were a simple jump rope, and began to run in the other direction.

"See you later, Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed as he ran off.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" Shizuo roared as he chased after the man, the two unknowingly leaving Psyche behind to try and gather his thoughts.

The poor cupid was confused. How could this be? How could two people, who looked so much like Psyche and Tsugaru, hate each other so much? It was Valentine's Day! It was a time for love and peace! Why were these two fighting on such a day?

"I have to fix this," Psyche said to himself, flying the way that Shizuo and Izaya went. "I'll make everything better between them and they won't fight anymore!" Perfect! It was a flawless plan!

He flew along, following the two as they ran down an alleyway. By the time he got in range, Shizuo had Izaya pinned up against a wall.

"Oh my, Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped dramatically. "You're not going to try and have your way with me, are you?"

The blonde's face grew vicious and he slammed the informant into the wall, growling deeply. "Shut up!"

_This is my chance! _Psyche thought and aimed an arrow at Shizuo's back. He let the arrow fly and the head got to introduce itself to the bodyguard's broad back.

Before Shizuo could bury his fist into Izaya's face, he felt something prick his back and he suddenly straightening up, reacting as if a bug had bitten him. He looked around, confused, as he tried to look for whatever had hit him.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan?" Izaya taunted. "Are you hearing things?"

Shizuo turned back to the informant, glaring daggers at the smirking man. "Shut up."

"Oooh… Now we're getting defensive…" Izaya chuckled. "Were your imaginary friends talking to you?"

"I said shut up!"

Psyche frowned as he watched the two. That should have worked… Apparently, Shizuo Heiwajima was more thick-skinned than the cupid first thought. A bright smile came to Psyche's face and he began to dig through his pocket, withdrawing a small pouch. It was a little something he had gotten from the Sandman and it made his job a lot easier sometimes.

Fluttering up to the blonde, Psyche took a handful of dust from the pouch and blew it into Shizuo's face. The former bartender, who was still yelling at Izaya, inhaled the dust and began to cough violently.

"Oh, does Shizu-chan have a cold?" Izaya chuckled and the blonde shot a glare at him.

"Sh-shut up…" he growled, sounding slightly tired. His eyelids began to droop and his mind started to grow foggy. He felt… sleepy. "I'm… going to… kill…" The blonde released the informant and collapsed on the ground, sound asleep.

Psyche began to bob up and down as he floated in mid-air, excited. Yes! It was working! Thinking quickly, he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the sleeping blonde, releasing it and watching as it lodged itself into Shizuo's back.

As Psyche celebrated his success, Izaya stared at the blonde curiously, confused about how their little game had ended. He squatted down curiously in front of the sleeping form of the blonde, poking Shizuo's head tentatively. Seeing that the man wasn't going to wake up, Izaya pulled his lips into a scowl.

"Why did Shizu-chan have to fall asleep like this?" the informant pouted. "Our game was just starting to get exciting…"

As if someone from above had heard Izaya's complaint, Shizuo began to stir, his eyes fluttering open as he sat up. Psyche clapped his hands excitedly. Everything would get better now!

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Izaya taunted, smirking down at Shizuo. "Was someone up all last night and didn't get enough sleep?"

The blonde looked at the informant blankly, his eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Izaya," he said plainly, as if he were identifying the man instead of talking to him.

"Yes, that's me," Izaya said with a cocky smile. "The one and only."

Shizuo suddenly took his hands and Izaya stared at the blonde in surprise. The grip on his hands wasn't like usual, not bone-crushing or threatening at all. Instead it felt gentle, warm, and caring.

"I've never told you this before but…" the blonde said, looking straight into the informant's eyes. "You are the loveliest creature I've laid eyes on."

Psyche's eyes widened and Izaya smirk faltered as he tried to figure out if he had misheard the blonde's words.

"E-excuse me?"

Meanwhile, the cupid was panicking. What in the world was going on? Did he somehow manage to use the wrong arrow? As he panicked and went over the previous events in his mind, Shizuo had moved closer to the confused informant and was now holding Izaya's shoulders.

"Izaya, I think…" the blonde started, his face somewhat flushed. "I think that I love you."

Izaya, for once, was at a loss for words. He stared into the blonde's hazel eyes, not sure what to do or what to say. Was this a ruse? Could it be some lure to drag Izaya in so the debt collector could kill him?

"Sh-Shizu-chan," he stuttered, trying to regain his usual smirk (but he failed). "Did you hit your head when you passed out? You don't seem to be acting like yourself…"

Suddenly, Shizuo was too close for Izaya's taste and the informant tried to back away but was unable to due to Shizuo's strong grip on his shoulders. Before the informant could make another move, Shizuo's lips were on his own, locking the two in a soft kiss.

As the informant's shocked brain tried to register what was happening, Psyche emitted a panicked squeal and he flew away, heading back to his realm before he was able to see anymore. He couldn't believe it! He had screwed up, again! Hibiya would take away his bow for sure. Once he got back, he ran through the doors of Hibiya's throne room, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Tsu-chan!" he cried, throwing himself on the tall blonde. "Tsu-chan, I'm so sorry!"

"Psyche, what is it?" Tsugaru asked with a concerned frown, petting the smaller cupid's hair. "What's wrong?"

"I… I messed up again!" Psyche sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to make things better!"

This answer didn't really give the blonde cupid much to work with and Tsugaru shot a questioning look Delic and Hibiya as he kept comforting the smaller cupid. Delic walked over to a small glass ball, touching it softly. Once his fingers made contact with the ball, an image bloomed onto the orb's surface. The image was of Mikado and Anri, who were eating dinner at Russia Sushi and conversing happily over their meal.

"Nothing's wrong with his targets," Delic confirmed.

Tsugaru frowned. Then why was Psyche upset? "Psyche, what is it? Why are you so upset? You did just fine."

"It's not about that," Psyche sniffled. "I did something you told me I wasn't supposed to do."

"What did you do?" Tsugaru asked gently, tilting Psyche's head up to look him in the eye.

"I went off-assignment…" the cupid whispered timidly. "I just wanted to help…"

From his throne, Hibiya frowned. "Who did you try to help, Psyche?" If he knew Psyche well enough, which he did, he knew that the cupid had probably helped the wrong people at the wrong time.

"A tall blonde man dressed like a bartender that looked a lot like Tsu-chan and a mean man wearing a fur coat that looked a lot like me," the small cupid responded, cringing as he spoke.

Hibiya sighed, rubbing his temples. "Don't tell me you ran into Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara…" He turned to Delic, who fingered the viewing orb once more.

This time, a different picture came to the orb's surface. The two men that Psyche had encountered that day were now inside an apartment, kissing each other passionately. Shizuo had Izaya pinned down as they shamelessly made out, rivalry forgotten.

"You shot one of them?" Hibiya turned his gaze towards Psyche, his brown eyes looking a bit murderous.

"I…I was only trying to get them to be friendly with each other," the pink-eyed cupid squeaked.

"Well, you made them _too _friendly," Delic snorted as Shizuo placed soft kisses up and down Izaya's collar bone.

"I grabbed the wrong arrow…" Psyche mumbled into Tsugaru's robe, trying to hide from everyone else in the room.

"This is quite troublesome…" Hibiya sighed. "Psyche, you do know that this calls for immediate attention, right?"

Psyche cringed. He knew it! Hibiya was going to take away his bow for sure!

"Hold on," Tsugaru interjected calmly. "We're supposed to spread love on Valentine's Day, correct?"

"Yes…" Hibiya answered thoughtfully.

"And well, Psyche did create love between these two, right?"

Hibiya pulled his lips into a cranky scowl. "Yes…"

"Therefore, Psyche has done nothing wrong," Tsugaru said and Psyche's eye lit up.

Hibiya looked helplessly at Delic, who shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with Tsugaru's argument," the pink-eyed blonde said. "According to the rules, Psyche is still allowed to keep his bow."

Hibiya frowned and turned to Psyche, letting out a large sigh. "I believe that you're free to go, Psyche," he said reluctantly. "You can keep your bow."

Psyche cheered, jumping into air before latching onto Tsugaru again. "Oh thank you, Tsu-chan! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"You're welcome," Tsugaru smiled, petting the younger one's head.

"Oh, wait…" Psyche said, peering at the viewing orb. "What about those two?"

The other three turned their gazes to the orb and Tsugaru made sure to cover Psyche's eyes after seeing what exactly the two humans were doing.

"You're not allowed to see that," the tall blonde mumbled.

"Eh?" the innocent cupid asked. "Why not? What's going on?"

_"Oh… Shizu-chan~"_

"Should we do anything to make them forget about this?" Delic asked Hibiya, ignoring Psyche's questioning.

"No need," Hibiya sighed, waving a hand at the pink-eyed blonde. "The arrow's affects will wear off by tomorrow. We have no right to intervene now anyways." He stood and touched the orb, making the picture disappear. "Good work this year, everyone. I'm sure we gave the humans a happy Valentine's Day."

The cupids departed, Psyche smiling as he held onto Tsugaru's arm. He had made it through Valentine's Day without severely messing everything up. The cupid smiled to himself, forgetting all about the two people he had accidentally pulled together. Today was a happy day after all.

…

Shizuo awoke the next morning, his eyes bleary with sleep and his mind slightly foggy. He looked around a bit, noticing that he was back in his apartment. How on earth did he get back there? The last he knew, he was trying to pound Izaya's face into the cement.

Shaking the thought off, he slowly sat up but was quickly held down by something. He looked over to see two arms encircling his chest and a black-haired head resting on his shoulder. He quickly did a double-take since he _definitely _did not remember someone being in bed with him. The person sleeping on his shoulder stirred and opened his eyes, causing Shizuo to freeze.

"Oh, good morning Shizu-chan~" Izaya smiled.

"Y-you…" Shizuo growled, his face turning red with rage. "How the hell did you end up here, in my bed?"

"Hmm? You don't remember?" Izaya asked innocently, a smirk playing on his lips. "I thought that after a night like yesterday, you would have remembered…"

"Remembered what?" Shizuo snapped, trying to push Izaya away from him.

"Isn't it obvious?" the informant purred. "Look around. Surely your small, protozoan brain will be able to figure it out."

Shizuo snorted and turned away from Izaya, breaking the hold that the informant had around his chest. After rolling over, his gaze dropped to the floor. He then popped up, staring at the floor in disbelief. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, Shizuo's bartender uniform tossed messily on his desk and Izaya's furred coat hanging haphazardly from a nearby, small bookshelf. The blonde looked over to Izaya, who was smirking knowingly at him. It was then that Shizuo noticed that they were both, well, naked.

"So you and I…?" Shizuo started and Izaya nodded. "We really…?" The informant nodded again. "You're not screwing with me, are you?"

"Not anymore~" Izaya said in a sing-song voice, wearing a taunting expression.

Shizuo looked at Izaya and then back at the floor. He looked slowly back at the informant, his brain slowly piecing together what had happened last night. Izaya chuckled at the blonde's confused and somewhat shocked face.

"Is it really taking you that long?" he smirked. "If it helps, I can give you a few hints." When Shizuo failed to answer, Izaya smirked and hugged himself dramatically. "Shizu-chan was so rough last night~! I think you broke a few bones too…"

"Shut up, flea!" Shizuo snapped, glaring at the informant venomously. "There is no way that you and I…"

"But we did," Izaya smirked. "Or would you like me to show you the bruises and love-bites as proof?"

Shizuo felt his face heat up and he constantly had to tell himself afterwards that it was because he was angry and not because he was embarrassed. He grabbed Izaya's arm and hauled the informant out of the bed, forcing Izaya's clothes into his arms.

"OUT. NOW." the bodyguard growled, promptly throwing the informant out of the apartment.

Once outside, Izaya stared at the apartment door for a while before smiling. He slipped on his boxers and his pants, walking away as he put on his shirt and jacket.

"Oh, Shizu-chan…" he chuckled. "You never fail to surprise me…" Turning back towards the apartment, he smiled a genuine smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Shizu-chan."

The End


End file.
